


Games of the Power Fixated

by TheSaltyCrocodile



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Grumpy Carmilla, Hairballs, Humor, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaltyCrocodile/pseuds/TheSaltyCrocodile
Summary: Carmilla tries her best to irritate her annoying/adorable roommate. Things don't exactly go to plan.





	

Carmilla sat, scowling, on her bed.

It had been two weeks since she had been forced to move in with this – (this adorable ball of sunshine, said a voice in her head, and Carmilla bared her fangs at it) – this hyperactive, impossibly needy, ridiculously _naïve_ scrap of a roommate.

Two weeks of hell.

Right now, the afore-mentioned roommate was making another one of her obnoxious web videos. Carmilla sighed, irritably flipping a page of her book. How was _anyone_ supposed to concentrate on philosophy with this going on?

When she could stand it no more, Carmilla snapped her book shut. “Can you cut that out, cinnamon roll?” she said sharply. “There are other people in this room who do _not_ want to listen to your angst.”

Stopping mid-sentence, Laura turned around. “I’m sorry!” she said. Quickly, she pressed a button on her keyboard, and the red light showing that she was filming turned off. “I didn’t think it bothered you. I’ll just do it some other time.” She smiled at Carmilla, and then turned back to her desk, pulling out her homework.

Carmilla blinked.

What in the frilly heck had just happened?

Had this girl – this tiny, adorable scrap of a girl – just laid down and let Carmilla be rude to her?

Suspiciously, she watched Laura for a few moments, waiting to see if she was about to do something to get back at Carmilla. She waited for Laura to turn around and glare at her, or for her to make a pointedly loud phone call, or for her to try and sneakily turn the camera back on to film Carmilla doing something embarrassing.

Nothing.

Laura simply continued to work peacefully on her assignment.

Well, Carmilla thought. This just wouldn’t do. The girl was obviously too – (sweet, charming, adorable, said the voice in her head) – too _weak_ to stand up for herself. Carmilla would just have to teach her.

  
\------

Beginning the next day, she put her plan into action. Never one to worry much about cleanliness, Carmilla let her standards slip entirely. She made even less of an effort to clean up after herself than normal, leaving her books all over the floor, dirty clothes strewn about, plates of food left out for the ants to find.

The last one made even Carmilla sick, and she waited with some eagerness for Laura’s outburst.

It never came. Laura simply threw the food in the trash, sprayed the ants, and stacked the books into neat piles. She never said a word.

After a few days, Carmilla stepped up her game. She tried actively to make the room as filthy as possible, making sure to walk footprints over the carpet with her muddy boots, spilling cookie crumbs all over Laura’s bed, and leaving huge wads of hair stuck to the wall of the shower.

This time, she got a reaction. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the reaction she was looking for.

Carmilla heaved a deep sigh when she stepped into the shower, and found that Laura had made a smiley face out of her hair.

What was wrong with this girl? Why wasn’t she getting upset?

Carmilla needed to change her tactics.  

  
\------

She began by wearing Laura’s clothes. When this prompted a reaction no stronger than a squeal of, “Oh, Carmilla! That looks so cute on you!”, she went further.

She tore a hole in Laura’s new jeans, and later, when she knew Laura was watching her, she dripped tomato sauce all down the front of Laura’s favourite white shirt.

“Whoops,” Carmilla said smoothly. She grinned at Laura, openly challenging her.

“Bummer,” Laura shrugged, still wearing her cheerful smile. “Guess this means I get to go shopping.”

Carmilla was utterly flummoxed.

  
\------

Next, she tried eating Laura’s food. She began subtly at first, sneaking cookies and brownies out of the packets Laura was so fond of. Surely, she thought, this would break her. Laura _loved_ her food.

But Laura, it appeared, didn’t even notice. Desperate to make her see what she had done, Carmilla began to remark on how delicious the cookies were.

“Oh, yes!” Laura exclaimed, when Carmilla loudly told the girl she’d brought back to the dorm how good the cookies tasted. “I’m so glad you tried them, Carm! Aren’t they great?”

Carmilla could only stare.

  
\------

She upped her game, now taking bites of whatever Laura was eating, right in front of her. This didn’t even earn her so much as a reproachful look. Usually, Laura was eager to share. Carmilla found herself eating far too many cookies, and far too much toast. Finally in desperation, she went all out.

Laura had come home with a box of take-out noodles. Carmilla eyed it as Laura put it down on her desk, and disappeared into the bathroom to wash.

Carmilla smirked. Quick as a flash, she grabbed the box, and inhaled as much of the noodles as she could.

When Laura came back out, Carmilla had eaten a full three quarters of her meal. For a minute, Laura stood still, staring at her.

Carmilla waited triumphantly. _Surely_ this was the moment. _Nobody_ could let this pass by.

“Gosh, Carmilla,” Laura said mildly. “I didn’t think you even liked noodles.”

She went to the fridge and made a sandwich. “I would have bought you some if I'd known.”

Carmilla stared as Laura bit into her sandwich, and then she lay down on her bed without saying a word. Right now, she was broken.

The worst of it, was that Laura was right. Carmilla _didn’t_ like noodles in the least.

  
\------

She was getting desperate. Weeks had passed, and nothing had worked to make Laura crack. Carmilla had tried almost everything – stealing and hiding more and more of Laura’s clothes, spiking her meals with the hottest hot sauce she could find, even destroying her completed assignments. She had lost all subtlety, and was now just blatantly torturing her roommate.

Still, Laura hadn’t gotten upset. With every escalated action Carmilla took, Laura had a correspondingly heightened cheerful response. Carmilla was actually starting to wonder if there was something majorly wrong with the girl.

  
\------

It was now the end of semester, and none of Carmilla’s tricks had worked. Laura was set to be leaving for her Dad’s place, and Carmilla was _determined_ to crack her before then. When nothing had worked by the day Laura was due to leave, Carmilla resorted to her lowest tactic yet. Waiting until she knew Laura would be returning from class, Carmilla brought her latest conquest to the dorm room – and invited her into Laura’s bed. When Laura entered the room to find the two of them naked in her bed, Carmilla heard her stop short.

She waited, letting the girl in the bed keep doing what she was doing, picturing Laura’s face as she stared at them. Ready for her triumph at last, Carmilla looked up to see Laura’s outrage.

Instead, she saw Laura simply settling herself down on Carmilla’s bed.

“Oh!” Laura said, when she saw Carmilla looking at her. “Don’t mind me! I’ll just be reading.” She smiled, and opened one of Carmilla’s books.

Suddenly disgusted, Carmilla pushed the girl off her. “Get out,” she snapped at her, unbothered by the offended look on the girl’s face. Barely giving the girl time to dress, she ushered her out, wrapped only in a blanket herself. Closing the door resolutely behind the girl whose name she didn’t even know, Carmilla leaned her forehead against the door, breathing hard.

“She was cute,” Laura said brightly.

Carmilla spun around. “Cute?” she repeated, struggling to keep a lid on her temper. “I had her in your bed! And all you can say is, ‘cute’?!”

Laura blinked at her. “What do you want me to say?”

“Say… Say anything!” Carmilla burst out. “I’ve been a jerk to you this whole semester! I’ve made you clean everything, I’ve stolen your food and your clothes, I’ve read your diaries, I’ve told everybody in the hallway that you have STDs! And you never – say – _anything_!”

Carmilla hadn’t realized she’d slammed the bedroom door shut. She was breathing hard, feeling like she’d run a marathon. There it was. She’d finally come clean. _Now_ , surely, Laura would be upset with her.

For a minute, Laura just stared at her with an unreadable expression. Then a slow smile slid over her face. “Actually,” she said, and her tone was quite different, “it’s been a _very_ amusing semester.”

Carmilla stared. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you, of course,” Laura said. Her cheerful smile had been replaced by a devious one. “You have no idea how fun it’s been watching you try to make me mad, and never succeeding.”

Carmilla’s mouth hung open. “You _knew?_ ” she demanded.

“Carmilla. You’re hardly subtle,” Laura said. “But I quite enjoyed the whole game. You’re _very_ sexy when you’re flustered.” And she actually winked.

For a minute, Carmilla couldn’t speak. Then, in a voice so high it was humiliating, she squeaked, “Sexy?”

Laura gave her a wicked grin. “Haven’t I made that clear?” she asked. “I happen to find you very alluring.” And without any further preamble, she crossed the room, pulled Carmilla towards her by the blanket, and kissed her. Thoroughly.

Carmilla flailed. No sooner than had her brain caught up to the current turn of events, than Laura was stepping backwards. Her phone buzzed loudly.

“Well, my dad’s here to pick me up,” Laura said brightly. She grabbed her suitcase. “Have a great vacation, Carm! Thanks for a great semester. See you after the break...”

Giving her one last predatory grin, Laura disappeared out the door. Shell-shocked, Carmilla could only stare after her.

Finally regaining control of her limbs, Carmilla sank onto her bed. This had been a very unexpected, and interesting turn of events. Suddenly, she was _quite_ eager for the new semester to begin.


End file.
